


um pouco tarde demais

by carolss



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Então porque você mentiu ?”





	um pouco tarde demais

O jogo de verdade e consequência durou até as altas horas, com Karolina e Nico sendo as duas últimas a ficarem acordadas. Aquilo era deliberado, Karolina estava meio sonolenta mas ela tinha que perguntar algo para Nico e ela só se sentia confortável fazendo isso com mais ninguém ouvindo.

“Então porque você mentiu ?” Karolina disse tentando ao máximo não soar como se ela estivesse repreendendo sua amiga.

“Menti sobre o quê ?”

“Sobre a pergunta sobre quem é o melhor em termos de beijo. Foi apenas para não inflar o ego de alguns dos rapazes que você disse que era eu ?”

“Não, eu disse porque era verdade”

“Mas Nico nós nunca nos beijamos”

“Sim nós nos beijamos”

“Quando ?”

“No dia em que a Xavin chegou”

“Não Nico você se afastou antes dos nossos lábios se tocarem”

“Você tem certeza ?”

“Sim Nico eu me lembro muito bem, não é o tipo de coisa que dá pra esquecer”

“Oh. Certo. Eu acho que eu to me lembrando direito agora”

“Eu não entendo como você pode ter mudado tanto assim a memória”

“Sei lá, talvez porque eu penso muito a respeito daquele dia...e quando eu recrio a cena na minha cabeça e nós nos beijamos e é ótimo. Eu não sabia que eu estava mentindo, na minha cabeça realmente é melhor do que foi com o Victor, com o Chase e mesmo com o Alex”

“Mas na realidade não aconteceu, e a realidade é o que conta”

“Talvez, nós po-”

“É muito tarde Nico, eu vou dormir agora boa noite” Karolina disse e foi na direção do seu quarto o mais rápido possível antes que ela fizesse algo que ela não pudesse retirar. Ela trancou a porta, deitou em sua cama e tentou pensar no quanto ela amava sua namorada, e não na garota sozinha na sala.


End file.
